


Pet

by brandiwyne421 (brandywine421)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandiwyne421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain America is a virgin.  Captain Rogers is our team leader.  Steve Rogers isn't a virgin and he doesn't always like to give orders," Tony said.  "Sometimes he likes to follow them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>PWP.  Steve has needs that Tony can't always satisfy on his own.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sub!Cap is strangely captivating to me and then this happened. What even.

Tony rapped his knuckles on the table to call the impromptu meeting to order.

"Shouldn't we wait for Cap?" Clint asked with a yawn.

They were all exhausted from the back to back battles and cleanup details but this was important. It was important to Steve which made it important to Tony. "He's already been briefed on this discussion."

That seemed to catch everyone's attention, and curiosity. Bruce motioned for him to continue. "We're listening."

He took a deep breath. "So. News flash, Steve and I have been seeing each other." The only one of them that audibly gasped was Natasha, he'd definitely mention that to Steve. "It's serious and we're committed and anyone that has a problem with that can shut their face."

"Oh. That's okay, I guess. If Natasha didn't know then I don't feel bad about being out of the loop," Clint smirked until she thumped his ear.

"Why isn't Steve here if that's why we're here?" Natasha asked.

"Captain America is a virgin. Captain Rogers is our team leader. Steve Rogers isn't a virgin and he doesn't always like to give orders," Tony said.  He took a deep breath.  "Sometimes he likes to follow them."

The room was silent and he shifted uncomfortably with all their eyes on him. "He trusts you, we both do, and that's the only reason we're bringing this up. The serum, it effects his libido like his metabolism, and since he can't decompress like the rest of us with a bottle of vodka or a joint; this is something he can use to...decompress."

"I don't even know what to say about that," Clint said after a long moment.

"Tony, are you inviting us to sleep with Steve?" Natasha asked blankly before he could reply to Clint.

"No," he said immediately. "Not with Steve, he's not Steve when he's in subspace. But I am inviting you to play with my Pet."

"Oh. He's into that? Really?" Bruce questioned. Natasha blinked. Clint swallowed.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. He is. And I'm not always here when he needs me, and I'm not always enough, Pet's stamina isn't something to be tested. In the 40's, Peggy was his dom and she arranged outlets for him, but we're his team now and he's asked me to arrange new outlets."

"Wow. Okay, how does it work? I mean, I've done the bondage thing but not the whole shebang," Clint said.

"I won't hurt him," Natasha stated flatly.

"Spanking's the furthest we take it, if any of you hurt him..." Tony started but cut off when he remembered who he was talking to. "It's not about pain."

Bruce nodded solemnly. "Okay, I'm still listening."

"It's voluntary," Tony said. "He's mine, I love him and he loves me. He tells me when he wants to play. Steve goes into our room and if he comes out as Pet then I treat him like it. Pet wears a collar and cuffs, the kind he can break without a blink when he's not Pet. He doesn't wear anything else and he's not allowed off his knees. If you're not okay with this, you need to leave now," he said, meeting each of their eyes until they nodded.

Tony put his hands flat on the table. "He wants to give you a demonstration. There are rules."

"Steve's my friend. Even if I don't decide to interact, I want him to know he can trust me," Bruce said quietly.

* * *

Steve was playing Pitfall on an old school Atari when they followed Tony into the room. He was dressed casually in jeans and a too-tight shirt and he called hello to them without pausing the game.

"We just had that meeting, Cap," Tony said, sitting down beside him on the couch and kissing him with a tenderness Natasha hadn't seen even when he was with Pepper.

"Yeah? Is everyone cool with it?" Steve asked, his eyes flicking to Natasha first.

"Are you?" She was more comfortable with the idea of Tony and Steve having an open relationship if Peggy Carter had allowed it back then.

"Believe me, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't okay with it," Steve said after a beat. "I'm the same friend you had this morning."

"We'd like to see if you want to show us," Clint said. He'd always been infuriatingly vanilla in bed and his curiosity was interesting.  Natasha filed it away for later.

"You want to?" Steve asked Tony and she didn't miss the flash of excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah. I want them to know the rules," Tony said, kissing him again.

"I want pizza for dinner, from that place across town," Steve said as he pushed himself off the couch. "JARVIS, please save my game."

"Of course, Captain," JARVIS replied.

Tony turned to them when the bedroom door was closed. "The safe word is Sienna."

* * *

Tony heard the jingle of Steve's collar before his Pet crawled into the room. He had the cock-gag secured in his mouth and the big plug filling his ass. He didn't raise his head and crouched between Tony's spread legs.

"There's my pretty pet," he said, stroking his hand through Steve's hair. He raised his eyes and nudged his gagged mouth against Tony's tented crotch. "Are you showing off for company?"

Steve hollowed his cheeks and sucked the cock-gag and raised himself to his knees.

"Good pet, so good. Show them your hole, show them that pretty ass," he said and Steve put his hands on his ass and spread his cheeks.

"That's a nice sized plug, Pet," Bruce said, clearing his throat.

"He can take more, can't you Pet?"

Steve nodded with eager eyes locked on Tony.

"I bet his cock's pretty, too, can I see it?" Natasha asked quietly.

Steve spread his legs and put his hands behind his head, his impressive cock stiff and leaking between his thighs.

"Gorgeous, Pet," Tony soothed, strumming his hand through his hair. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Steve whimpered around the gag and approved with his eyes and his cock.

Tony glanced at the others. "You can touch, he's not allowed to come unless I let him."

Steve bucked his hips and Tony smoothed his thumb across his lips. "Easy, Pet. I'll get your jewelry and maybe, if you behave, I'll see if our guests want to use your mouth."

Steve whimpered again and nodded.

"Just his mouth?" Natasha asked.

"For now," Tony said, but he winked and she almost smiled. "Now that we're all here, let's go over the rules." He slowly ran his calloused hand down Steve's bare chest and threaded his fingers through his soft hair until he got to the shaft.

Steve mewed around his gag but he stayed in position as Clint hesitantly reached over and splayed his hand over his abs.

"So good, Pet," Tony murmured, stroking his desperate cock. Natasha and Bruce moved beside Clint. "Can you stay good?"

Steve moaned around the gag and Tony took his Pet's jewelry from his pocket. "Pet can't always control himself so I have to remind him who takes care of his needs."

He slid the cock cage over Steve's dick, making sure it wasn't hurting him. He leaned back and supervised Clint and Bruce running their hands over his body as he breathed heavily.

"I like his jewelry. He's a beautiful pet," Natasha said. She glanced at Tony for permission before running her fingers over the edges of the cage and gently weighing his balls in her hand. Steve arched his back and Tony pinched his nipple.

"Behave," Tony scolded.

Steve was gone, his eyes nearly rolled back with the hands exploring his body. Tony leaned over and sucked a nipple into his mouth and Clint lowered his mouth to his other nipple. Bruce stroked his hair, steadily petting him and stroking his cheeks.

"He's a good pet, you should be very proud," Bruce said.

"So proud," Tony murmured, leaning back and tapping Steve's chin and drawing his glazed blue eyes to him. "Up, Pet. Show our guests how you greet your master."

Steve pushed himself to kneel as Tony stood up, his cock straining against his zipper. Tony unstrapped the gag and pulled it from his mouth. Steve unzipped him with his teeth and leaned forward, kissing the tip of his cock before tilting his head to mouth over his balls. "May your pet please serve you?"

He nodded silently and Steve took him into his mouth, his tongue hot and hungry against his cock, taking him deep in his throat. Steve held his gaze and mumbled around his cock and Tony pulled back, spit smearing across his lips. "What was that, Pet?"

"Thank you, sir," Steve whispered hoarsely, licking the head of his cock before sucking him back into his mouth.

"Take it, Pet, you're doing so well, such a good show," Natasha said murmured, tangling a hand in Steve's hair and pushing him forward on Tony's cock.

"Would you like to use his mouth?" Tony asked her. Steve chased his dick with his lips when he moved back. "Pet, would you like that?"

"Yes sir, please, Mistress, may I serve you?" Steve asked in an almost shy voice.

She gently touched his swollen lips and he sucked her fingers into his mouth with wanton lust in his eyes.

"Mistress Pepper spoils him, doesn't she, Pet?"

Steve nodded, still circling her fingers individually with his tongue. Tony didn't touch his own cock, knowing he was too close to the edge and he still had work to do training Steve's caretakers.

"What do you do for Mistress Pepper, Pet?" Natasha asked in a low growl.

"Whatever pleases her, Mistress. She lets me kiss and suck her breasts and she lets me touch her...she takes her pleasure from my cock if Master allows it. How may I please you?"

* * *

With Steve was dutifully licking and sucking Natasha's clit on the blanket spread across the floor, Tony remembered he was supposed to be leading the walkthrough. Clint and Bruce were both undressed now and Clint was openly fisting his cock. Tony ran his hands over Steve's ass and twisted the plug in his ass gently, testing before tugging it out of his hole.

"He's an eager pet," Tony said, slipping into his hole to ensure he was slicked up and prepared. "He's not allowed to pleasure himself without permission, but he's sneaky if you leave his toys out. He's required to be ready at all times." Steve clenched around his fingers and he pushed in a third finger up to the knuckle.

Natasha's hands were fisted in Steve's hair, holding him in place and nearly humping his face. "That's it, Pet, God, so good..."

"He likes it hard and fast," Tony said with a light smack on his ass, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make him grunt into Natasha's pussy and make her gasp. "But if he's riding a cock, he has to go slow because he'll fuck you raw."

"How do you reward him?" Bruce asked.

Tony removed his fingers as Steve leaned back, Natasha relieving him of duty and cradling his face in her hand. "Come on his face so everyone knows what a good Pet he is."

Natasha slid her fingers into her wetness and smeared a line across his cheek and Steve turned his face into her palm with a whimper. "Thank you, Mistress..."

"Spoiled," Tony said. "Pet, Up. Did you forget something?" Steve hesitated and Tony tilted his head up. "What do you say?"

He flushed. "Sir. Thank you for letting your Pet play with Mistress."

"Show our guests what happens when you break the rules. Time out, Pet," Tony said.

Steve nodded, reluctantly turning away and crawling to the corner where a small cage sat open. He hunched down and settled inside the cramped box with his face against a small pillow and legs spread so his ass and caged cock were on full display.

"He has to go in the cage for that? He doesn't need Time out," Bruce frowned.

"It's a demonstration, and there are rules for a reason," Tony replied. "If I'm not here, the rules have to stay constant. If he needs play time, he still has to ask my permission. Phone, text, JARVIS, he has to have my permission. His substitute dom can give him permission to come but nobody touches my pet without me knowing about it."

Clint shook his head. "I don't like him in the cage, how can he like that?"

"Pet knows he deserves it when he gets Time Out." Tony looked down where Steve was maintaing position. He motioned to his trapped cock. "Pet. Come."

Steve's body convulsed as he released, cum leaking from the cage as he shuddered through his orgasm. "Thank you, Sir, Master, thank you," he panted.

Tony waited a moment as the others watched Steve's cock deflate for a moment before stiffening again as his arousal returned. "Pet. Come."

A normal man wouldn't have had time to recover but Steve's hips jerked again as he ejaculated on command, his hands fisting in the pillows.

Clint tilted his head. "Pet. Come."

Steve was nearly sobbing as he climaxed again. "Thank you, please...thank you..."

"Okay, Pet, let's get you cleaned up," Tony said. He glanced at his friends with a small smile. "This part of the playtime is usually mine, but Mistress Pepper likes to help sometimes, right, Pet?"

Steve crawled out of the Time Out cage and folded his knees back to lie on his back with his legs spread in a way that would be obscene out of context. His cock was already hard again but oversensitive from his multiple orgasms and he whimpered when Tony carefully removed the jewelry. Tony placed it aside and began licking Steve's come from his thighs and crotch and saving his cock for last and appreciating Steve's shudders with every touch of his tongue.

"How do you even last this long with him looking like that?" Bruce murmured. Natasha had moved back to the floor and was stroking his damp hair and tracing his tensed face with her fingers as Steve struggled with restraint.

"Normally I don't, believe me," Tony said, wiping his mouth when he was satisfied. "There's a clean Pet. Do you need your jewelry?"

"I'll be good, Master," Steve said roughly. "Want to play."

Tony glanced back at Bruce and Clint. "If you'd like him to please you, you can instruct him."

"I'd really like...to ride him, is that allowed?" Clint asked with a thick swallow.

"Would you like that, Pet?" Tony cooed.

"Please, sir, I would like to serve your guests."

"Our guests, Pet. When I'm not here, they'll take care of you. Do you understand?"

Steve nodded but didn't move from position, waiting for instruction. "Yes, sir. I'll be good, thank you..."

Tony glanced at Clint.

"Oh. Yeah. Um. Up, Pet," Clint said.

Steve quickly got to his knees at Clint's feet.

"He'll slick you and get you ready. You'll need it," Tony said. He wrapped his hand around his own cock when Steve spread Clint's cheeks and began licking him open with focused intent.

"Sweet Jesus, I'm not even going to get there," Clint hissed but he wasn't rough as he reached behind and pulled Steve back. "So good, Pet, I can't even..."

"Close your eyes so you can take his reward, Beautiful," Tony said and Clint fisted his cock and released his load on Steve's face.

"Please, sir, can I taste?" Steve asked.

"Um. Clean me up, Pet, of course you can taste," Clint said.

Natasha turned to Tony suddenly. "This is...precious, special, Tony. You better protect him or..."

"I love Steve," he replied before she could finish. "And I love Pet because he's part of Steve. The fact that you're all here should tell you how much he trusts you and how much I love him to trust you with him."

"Pet, I'd like you to service me," Bruce said, finally seeming to accept that he could do this without guilt.

Steve finished cleaning Clint completely, his cock at half-mast again and made his way to Bruce. "Would you like my mouth or..."

"Is your mouth tired, Pet? I don't want to wear you out," Bruce said softly.

"You can fuck him, he's prepped," Tony said.

"Would you like that, Pet?" Bruce asked.

"Yes sir, please, very much, sir," Steve said.

"Sit on my lap, Pet, so the others can see how pretty you are while you ride me, is that okay?" Bruce spoke kindly and Steve turned his cheek in his hand and nodded.

"Please, sir, may I have your cock in my ass?"

* * *

Pepper played with Pet quite often, so watching Steve be fucked by other people should be normal but something about him riding Bruce's cock while Natasha stood in front of him, holding his bouncing cock while he sucked her nipples shorted out his control and he came in his fist when Steve started to moan desperately.  He sped up, slamming himself down on Bruce's cock.

"Easy, Pet, easy," Bruce panted, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him in place, his cock still fully inside.

"Try not to come in his ass, or his mouth that's my job, and he likes it on his face. If it happens, it's okay, but he has to go to Time Out," Tony said.

Clint frowned. "Doesn't sound like it's his fault if we can't keep control."

Tony didn't meet his eyes. "I don't make all the rules. Time Out is one of Steve's."

Steve looked up at Natasha, doe-eyed with his tongue still darting out in search of her nipples.

Bruce suddenly urged Steve up and off his cock. "Okay, okay, Pet, do you want your reward?"

Clint had recovered and sat down beside Bruce quickly as Steve moved to his knees in front of them.

"Help them out, Pet," Tony instructed and his cock twitched with a second wind when Steve's big hands wrapped around their cocks and stroked them off until they shot streams of cum on his face.

"Can he come again? He's been so good," Natasha crooned, trailing her fingers down his back as he leaned down to clean his mess.

"You're spoiling him," Tony sighed but he winked at her.

Natasha smiled. "One for each of us, Pet, how about that?"

Steve shuddered and when she leaned close and ordered him to come, he nearly collapsed from the force of his orgasm.

"The way he comes without touching himself, it doesn't seem fair," Clint said. "Come, Pet." Steve whimpered loudly as his full body trembled with a second climax. "But so fucking hot."

Bruce waited a few minutes before tilting Steve's head up. "Pet. You can come," he said, locking their gazes. Steve's eyes rolled back slightly in his head as he shuddered through another round.

"Are you tired, Pet?" Tony asked, sensing that their friends were getting there even if Steve was still all-in. Play sessions could last for hours but Steve wasn't used to this much sexual interaction, in current times anyway.

"Want to play, Master," Steve said but the fatigue was visible on his face.

"Let's rest a bit, yeah? Get your mat."

Steve crawled to the edge of the room and returned with a blanket as everyone sprawled across the couch, looking as wrecked as he felt. Tony spread the blanket on the couch and Steve settled with his head on on Tony's leg so he could get the affection from his master.

"Sometimes he just needs to be Pet, it's not always about sex," Tony explained, gently wiping his face clean with a wet-wipe and caressing his face to appreciate his sated expression. "He knows to ask before playing with his toys and he'll ask permission to serve. Sometimes he just needs to be reminded of what a good, precious Pet he is. Pepper gives him massages and hand-feeds him sweets. He's been down a while, so I'll show you how to bring him back up." He strummed Steve's hair and he looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Are you ready to rest, Pet?"

"I would like a bath, Master," Steve said.

"He's ready to put Pet away when he asks for a bath," Tony said. "Up, Pet."

Steve crawled off the couch and waited for permission before crawling to the bathroom.

"This is usually our time, but Pepper's done it before, he knows the routine well enough to bring himself out in the right circumstances," Tony said, leading the others into the huge bathroom where Steve was waiting on the bath mat. "He's still Pet right now, you'll be able to tell when he comes out of it, his cock finally goes down for one," Tony said, motioning to his still fully erect cock.

"That superserum is no joke," Clint muttered.

Tony removed the cuffs they hadn't even used and gently unsnapped his collar and helped him into the tub that JARVIS had prepared and warmed already. "I can always tell because Pet doesn't kiss on the mouth, but Steve does. Pepper just cleans him and talks nonsense to him." Tony stepped in and settled to sit behind him with the sponge and body wash. "Did Pet have a good playtime?"

"Yes, sir, thank you," Steve said, closing his eyes as Tony cupped his hands and let the water run over his hair. The room was silent for a long moment apart from the soft splashing of the water.

"I found another way to get the Hulk to calm down last week," Bruce said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?" Clint asked.

"NASCAR. Put him right to sleep," Bruce said. "There's this really cute phlebotomist in the medical wing and she loves it."

"That sounds like an automatic turn off," Natasha commented.

Tony sensed the shift in Steve as his body went lax under his hands. "Hey."

"Hey. Tired. How many times did you let me get off? I'm beat," Steve murmured, blinking wearily before he remembered they weren't alone. "Are you guys talking about NASCAR? That's worse than Pepper's obsession with the Kardashians."

Natasha and Clint visibly relaxed at Steve's calm conversation and Bruce hummed and smiled when he caught Tony watching them.

This would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should make a side note that they totally have blankets on the couch that are cleaned regularly. IDK, there is a fuck machine in this chapter and I'm still worrying about naked ass and fluids on Tony's expensive furniture but there aren't enough apologies in the world to make up for this level of raunch. But there are blankets, okay.

  
"It was mostly about sex with the Commandos but we were on different timelines and had different needs," Steve was saying as he put down his fifth slice of pizza to cool.  "Tony's the one that gave me Pet.  With them, I just, really, got on my knees and followed orders if Peggy or Buck weren't around to lead a session.  The guys weren't rough, but they were thorough."  
  
Natasha was sitting across from him but Clint was the one asking the questions.  "Do you like regular sex?"  
  
"Yeah," Steve said, rolling his eyes and smiling at Tony when he sat down beside him.  "I do.  A lot."  
  
"You came, what, six times at playtime?  That's got to be rough on an old man like Tony," Bruce said, smirking at Tony's glare.  
  
Steve kissed his cheek.  "I'm not always insatiable.  I just need to turn off sometimes.  When I'm Pet, I don't think, I'm not worried about rogue supervillains or accidental terrorism or how the hell Snapchat works, I'm just...Pet," he shrugged after a moment.  "I feel safe, and loved and not utterly lost like I do when I'm myself.  I know it's weird..."  
  
Bruce waved his hand.  "We're all weird, Cap."  
  
"Banner watches NASCAR to keep the Hulk at bay so there's nothing wrong with you needing playtime to keep yourself sane," Natasha said.  
  
"I don't remember much when I'm Pet," Steve said.  
  
"The safe word will bring him up, in case of an emergency, it works both ways," Tony said.  
  
"You can't let me come that many times, you have to make me earn it," Steve said quietly.  "I don't sleep well and if I can get...it's like the crescendo, right?  If I can get hit that peak, then I'll sleep like a rock, I'll rest."  
  
"Pretty sure you'll sleep good tonight anyway," Tony said.  
  
"It doesn't happen all the time, so, JARVIS will let you know if I want...playtime," Steve said.  
  
Tony eyed a pepperoni that had fallen off one of the slices of pizza in the edge of the box.  "If it's after a rough battle, make sure you check him for injuries because Pet zones out too much to process everything," he said as he decided to go for the crispy circle before Steve spotted it.  
  
"Anything else?" Clint asked.  
  
Steve considered it.  "I really hate getting come in my eyes, so make sure you remind me to close my eyes."  
  
Bruce snorted out a laugh.  
  
"I want it to help you guys unwind, too.  I don't want it to be a chore," Steve said quietly.  
  
"Pretty sure we all got some stress relief out of it, Cap," Natasha replied.  
  
"Don't bring the real world into it, if you have a fight with Cap, don't take it out on Pet.  There's a disconnect and limbo's not fun for Pet or Steve so don't let the lines cross," Tony warned.  
  
"That goes without saying.  You already trust us and we'll make sure Pet knows he can trust us, too," Bruce said.  


* * *

  
Pepper met Clint at the elevator.  "I'm glad you're around, Clint, we could use a favor."  
  
"No problem, Ms. Potts, anything I can do," Clint said.  They all owed Stark and Pepper more than they'd ever be able to pay back.  
  
"Steve had a...frustrating meeting today with the secretary of defense and I need Tony at the office.  Pet needs more time to play than we have right now."  
  
"Ah.  Definitely no problem.  I remember the rules," he added.  
  
She smiled.  "Of course you do.  He's being a brat today," she added, leading him into the main room.  Steve, as Pet, was crouched in his cage, gagged and plugged with his swollen cock snug in the cage.  His wrists were cuffed behind him and God help him, Clint's cock stiffened at the sight of him.  
  
"He didn't thank Mistress Pepper for using his cock and he came without permission," Tony said, wearing his shirt and suit jacket already but pulling on his boxers and reaching for his folded pants.  
  
Pepper reached through the thin rails of the cage and fluffed his hair.  "Pet was just too eager, he's accepting his punishment like a good boy, aren't you, Pet?"  
  
Steve mewed around the gag, butting against her hand with his head.  
  
"Up and out, Pet.  Your master's going to work for a while," Tony said, opening the cage and waiting for Steve to maneuver out and kneel at his feet.  "Can you be good for Master Clint?"  
  
Steve nodded, batting his lashes as he looked up at Tony with hollowed cheeks as he sucked his gag.  
  
"He's a little needy tonight," Tony said to Clint before focusing on Steve again.  "You can serve Master Clint with your mouth and your ass but the jewelry stays on, I'll know if you misbehave, Pet."  
  
"Don't let him come, even if you give him a bath before we're back," Pepper said.  
  
"I love you, Pet," Tony said softly, kissing Steve's forehead and the leather of his gag before standing.  Steve's face flashed with disappointment and Clint pushed his hand into his hair.  
  
"I'll take good care of him," Clint said.  
  
He waited until the door was closed to look down at Steve nudging his hand with his head.  
  
He stroked his fingers down Steve's cheek.  "I think I'll leave your gag in for a bit, is that okay?  I didn't get a chance to try that pretty ass last time," he said, forcing himself not to hesitate.  
  
Steve nodded eagerly and lowered his head to the floor and raised his ass.  Clint checked the plug in his ass, removing it carefully like he'd seen Tony do but taking the time to fuck Steve with it just because of his shudders.  He tested Steve's hole with his fingers and was surprised at the way he clenched and pushed his ass back, trying to get the fingers inside deeper.  
  
"I want you on your back, I want to see your face, make sure the Pet's not breaking the rules.  I want to see how good you can be."  He uncuffed him, noting the snaps on the straps instead of a real lock.  
  
Steve rolled over and raised his legs.  He moaned around the gag, mumbling out thanks and please, Clint figured, so he continued.  "Hold your legs back, show me your hole, Pet."  
  
Steve keened, arching his back and pushing out his ass when he pulled his legs back and spread himself open.  
  
Clint slicked up his cock, Steve trembling on the carpet with need.  He nudged the head into Steve's ass and bit back a moan.  He forced himself to go slow, squeezing Steve's sac when he started to whine and buck his hips.  "Shh, Pet, show me how quiet, how good, you can be."  
  
He pushed in fully, groaning at his tight hole before slowly pulling back and slamming into him again.  It was too tight not to fuck and he began pounding into Steve, grabbing his thighs and taking over as he rutted into the willing and desperate pet.  "Okay? Pet?"  
  
Steve nodded, his eyes glazed, hungry and he clenched around Clint's cock, jerking his hips to take him deeper.  He was sucking his gag furiously.  
  
"Goddamn, Pet, you're so tight, so good," Clint said, leaning down to suck one of his nipples and pinch the other as he resumed fucking him.  
  
He finally had to pull out and he licked at the precum leaking through the cock cage and Steve whined desperately.  
  
"Too bad your Master told me not to let you cum.  You're so hard for it.  Can you be quiet if I let you clean me?"  
  
Steve hesitated but nodded.  
  
"Good pet, so good," Clint said, taking a seat but not unclasping Pet's gag.  "Close your eyes and let me show you how good you are."  He fisted his cock and quickly sprayed come across his face.  It coated his eyelashes and dripped from his lips over the cage.  He leaned down and wiped his eyes clean and carefully pulled the gag from Steve's sucking mouth.  He scrambled to get on his knees and swallowed Clint's cock completely.  
  
"Fuck, no sucking now," he forced himself to say, his cock still tender.  Steve released him slowly and attentively licked him clean.  
  
"Your master said you were playing with your toys, can you show me?  What's your favorite toy?  Go get it and then you can sit here and play."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Steve said.  He crawled across the room but instead of returning with a dildo or vibrator, he returned with a small mechanical arm on a stand with a dildo attached.  
  
"Um."  
  
JARVIS spoke.  "There is a brace built into the floor beneath the couch, Mr. Barton, I have control of the settings."  
  
"Of course Tony will have shiny toys for his pet," Clint muttered as Steve placed the base of the arm and spindly clamps moved into place to hold it sturdy.  "How does it work, JARVIS?"  
  
The AI answered while Steve maneuvered and took the dildo into his ass, still slightly swollen from Clint's attention.  Another spindly arm rolled over in front of Steve with another rubber cock and Steve sucked it into his mouth.  "The apparatus is calibrated to stimulate his prostate, it is controlled by the intensity of his attention to the phallus in his mouth."  
  
Clint hissed under his breath as Steve began sucking furiously on the dildo in his mouth.  The bolted down dildo whirred and began a steady, rapid pace, pistoning in and out of his ass.  His own dick stiffened when he realized Steve was fucking back against the dildo to make his cock cage swing with every pump.  
  
He trusted JARVIS to control the machine but he texted Tony anyway. _How long can he stay on the machine toy?_  
  
It only took a moment to get a response.  _Half hour intervals work best, he fucked himself unconscious once when I fell asleep.  Make sure he doesn't lock his jaw.  There's fingerfood in the kitchen.  Steve didn't eat so Pet will be hungry._  
  
 _Got it tx,_ he sent back.  Steve was grunting now as he suckled the dildo and the piston was pounding into him double time.  
  
"Calm down, Pet, take your time," he said in a soothing voice and Steve cut his eyes at him, freezing in place with the dildo filling his ass.  He worked his mouth slowly and the dildo pulled back before Steve hollowed his cheeks and the cock slammed into his ass.  
  
"Fuck yourself slow, Pet, and maybe I'll use your mouth," Clint said.  
  
Steve pulled his head back and coughed slightly, breathless as he spoke.  "Fuck Pet's mouth, please, sir, please use my mouth."  
  
Clint remembered Tony's comment about food and moved the dildo control back to Steve's lips.  "Slow and maybe I'll see how much Pet can take."  
  
He hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of probably gourmet hors d'oeuvres and returned.  Steve was still sucking but the dildo was fucking him much slower than before, teasing.  
  
Clint took a seat and motioned him over and Steve let the dildo out of his mouth with a wet pop and scampered over to him.  "Sir, will you fuck me on my back?  Please, want you in my throat, I can take it, I'll be good..."  
  
There was no sign of Steve in his eyes, only lust and utter desperation.  
  
It definitely wasn't a chore when Steve spreadeagled himself on the carpet and licked at his balls when he moved to straddle his face.  
  
"Don't suck, Pet," Clint whispered, playing with his nipples and leaning down to lick Steve's cock cage clean from his dripping cock, hard and desperate where it twitched on his stomach.  Steve whimpered and striped his tongue down Clint's cock before taking the head into his mouth.  "Good, pet, good," Clint said, shifting and pushing his cock further into his hot hot mouth until he hit his throat.  
  
Steve sucked in a breath through his nose and swallowed, taking him fully into his mouth until his cock was slightly bent to fit past a normal person's gag reflex.  
  
Clint pulled out and, after a few testing thrusts, started fucking his mouth.  Steve was bucking his hips and taking him deeper with ever thrust.  Clint leaned forward to brace himself with his arms and fuck him in earnest.  He pulled out with a wet slurp when he couldn't take it anymore and exploded against Steve's cheek.  
  
"More, _more_ , Pet can take more," Steve groaned.  "Thank you, sir, thank you, _please_ , I can take more..."  
  
Clint leaned back to sit and wiped Steve's face clean with his hand before holding his hand out for Steve to kneel and suck his fingers clean with every swipe.  "Master Clint needs a break, Pet, are you hungry?"  
  
"Need to play," Steve said, glancing at the fucking machine between licks.  
  
"Eat first.  I don't want to put you in time out before your Master gets home."  
  
"Pet can be good," Steve said, lowering his head to Clint's thigh and blinking up at him sweetly.  "Pet will eat if Master Clint wants to feed me."  


* * *

  
Tony walked into the penthouse unsure of what to expect.  Pepper was safe on the jet on her way to Florida and he hadn't received a text so he assumed Pet would be waiting for him.  
  
Clint was sitting on the mat with Steve leaned forward between his legs.  Clint's cock was filling Steve's ass but he wasn't fucking him.  Steve was gagged and dazed and Clint was massaging his neck and back with deft fingers.  
  
"How is he?" Tony asked.  
  
"Pet's been a very good playmate, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir, thank you, thank you Master for letting Clint use your Pet's mouth and ass," Steve said when he unsnapped the gag.  He made a mental note of the cum caked in his hair and near his ears.  
  
"Such a pretty pet," Tony said, tilting his chin to meet his eyes, sated but still eager.  "Tell Master what you did for your playmate."  
  
"He fucked me and I was quiet.  So good, sir was so hard," Steve said, swallowing thickly.  "He let me use my favorite toy, three times, but he made me go slow, but he fucked Pet's throat, so good.  He fed me and let me suck his balls, Master and he's rubbing my back and I'm so full, his cock's so thick in my ass."  
  
"He's been such a good Pet, he didn't get time out once," Clint said.  
  
"Please, Master, I can take more, please, use my mouth," Steve said.  
  
"On your knees so we can both reward you."  
  
Steve moved to his knees and Clint crouched behind him.  
  
"Fuck him as fast as you can manage, Clint," Tony said.  Steve had a really bad day and Clint seemed to get it if he'd stuck with the play for the past few hours.  
  
Tony pushed his cock into Steve's mouth in tandem with Clint pushing his cock into his ass.  Tony put his hand on the back of Steve's head and matched Clint thrust for thrust, pounding into Steve's throat.  
  
"Getting there, need to reward him," Clint grunted.  
  
Steve closed his eyes and Tony didn't pause in his fucking as Clint jacked off on Steve's face and all over Tony's pumping cock.  
  
"Good, pet, so good, take your Master's reward, swallow it all down, you can take it, can't you?"  
  
Steve moaned his agreement and Tony shuddered, filling Steve's mouth with cum and pushing completely inside so his Pet could swallow and suck him dry.  He kept his cock inside as his climax faded and remembered.  " Come, Pet, come for your Master."  
  
"Thank you, Master, thank you," Steve gasped, his head snapping back as his hips stuttered and his cock pulsed and released across the mat.  
  
"Clean up Master Clint and then we'll rest until you're ready for your bath."  
  
"Thank you, Master Clint, for using Pet."  
  
Clint stroked his fingers through Steve's sweaty and matted hair.  "Must've been a really bad meeting."  
  
"He's not usually down this long but he'll sleep.  Thanks for looking after him," Tony said.  He urged Steve to raise his ass and he checked his slightly inflamed hole and removed the cock cage.  
  
"I gave him some cream, he was really into the fuck machine," Clint said.  
  
"He's okay, he'd tell you if he wasn't," Tony replied.  
  
"Pet likes the stretch, likes to get fucked," Steve murmured.  
  
Tony guided him over to the couch and spread the soft blanket.  Steve was a big guy but he curled up with his head on Tony's thigh, relaxed and cuddly.  "Relax, baby, try and wind down so I can give you a bath."  
  
"Yes, sir.  May I use my gag?" Steve asked.  
  
Tony ran his fingers over Steve's soft lips and let him suck his pinky into his mouth.  "Not right now, Pet, don't want to hurt your pretty mouth."  
  
"I can take it, I'll be the best pet," Steve said.  
  
"Shh.  Close your eyes, Pet," Clint said, sitting on his empty side and strumming his fingers over Steve's ribs repetitively until he settled under their hands.  


* * *

  
Clint dozed off when Tony took Steve for his bath and he jerked awake when he heard them talking as they walked out.  
  
 _"There was nothing you could do, I took care of it."_  
  
 _"I know you hate playing politics, I should have done it."_  
  
 _"Congress hates you, Tony.  Everything's settled and I didn't punch anyone in the face so it's a win."_   Steve smiled tiredly at Clint and he was relieved that he'd gotten dressed so he could hang out with Steve instead of Pet.  It was strange how easily he could separate the two.  "Hey.  If you're as tired as I am, I think I should apologize."  
  
Clint waved him off.  "Nah, it was cool.  But Pet was a little...frantic tonight."  
  
"Oh.  Did you put me on the machine?" Steve asked.  "I designed it, well, JARVIS helped.  It's weird but it works best when I'm really wound up."  
  
"I always tell him that he goes into heat, but he doesn't believe me," Tony said, sinking into the couch.  
  
"I actually feel like I can think again, so I really appreciate it, Clint," Steve said.  "But you have to let me know if you're not okay with what Pet asks you to do."  
  
Clint tilted his head, not sure what Pet would ask him to do that he would turn down.  
  
Tony avoided his eyes as Steve explained.  "Peggy would do things that Bucky would never - I wasn't Pet back then.  I didn't say no, but now, sometimes, Pet asks for things that Tony and other people aren't comfortable with."  
  
"I did it once, it wasn't my thing.  Pet loved it, but you were sore as fuck the next day and I never want playtime with Pet to interfere with my boyfriend's health," Tony muttered.  
  
"I wouldn't hurt Pet even if he asked me to," Clint replied.  "Should I punch Tony for doing the mysterious thing once?"  
  
Steve shook his head.  "Pet asked him to, but it had been a while and Pet was a little...frantic."  
  
Tony frowned.  "Peggy had smaller hands than any man Pet's ever been with."  
  
Clint got it.  "I hope you used lots of lube," he winced.  "Did..."  
  
"Peggy got up to her elbow once, but it never hurt.  Like, the next day it does, but Tony's right - Pet loves the stretch," Steve replied quietly.  
  
"Enough chit chat, we have last night's Game of Thrones to watch, be quiet and stay or leave and talk," Tony announced, finding the remote and leaning his head against Steve's shoulder for support.  "Bruce has five minutes to get his ass up here or we're starting without him."  
  
Clint really liked playing with Pet, but he was relieved to have Steve back to normal.  And he might tell Natasha about playtime, but he definitely wasn't mentioning Peggy's trick.  


* * *

  
"Dr. Banner and Agent Romanov, Sir has requested to let you know that Pet is present for playtime so Captain Rogers will not be joining you for dinner," JARVIS spoke over the elevator's intercom.  
  
Natasha and Bruce shared a glance.  "Are we still welcome, JARVIS?"  Natasha wanted to see this 'machine' Clint had mentioned from his 'pet-sitting' night.  
  
"You have permission to use Pet as you wish," the AI replied.  "Ms. Potts is currently taking advantage of Sir's Pet."  
  
"You still in?" Bruce asked, a glint in his eye.  "It's not a chore, you know?"  
  
She nodded.  She wanted to try out Pet's cock out of the cage.  
  
The penthouse was quiet until they stepped into the main room and the slapping of skin against skin echoed through the room.  Steve was lying on his back and Pepper was riding him, slamming her body down against his bucking cock.  
  
Tony sat on the couch, watching intensely as his ex-girlfriend's breasts bounced as she fucked his boyfriend.  "He's gotten her off twice in the past half hour - it took me months to get her off the first time," he muttered to them.  
  
"Pet's like a machine, fuck," Pepper grunted, leaning forward to brace herself on his arms, wrists cuffed over his head.  
  
"Please, please...please Mistress, please...Master, please let me come," Steve murmured.  
  
"Shh, Pet, no talking," Pepper said, covering his mouth and increasing her pace, gasping as she climaxed.  
  
"Does he get time out for that?" Natasha asked, slightly disappointed.  
  
Tony shook his head.  "No, we hadn't ordered him to be silent."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress, thank you, Master, for letting Mistress use my cock," Steve panted, his cock slick and stiff when Pepper climbed off him.  
  
Pepper moved forward so Steve could lick her clean and glanced over at them.  "Pet's been away for a while, so he's eager tonight."  
  
"You think I could use his cock this time?"  
  
"Pet," Tony called.  "Do you want Mistress Natasha to use your cock?"  
  
Steve was breathless when he turned his head away, lips shiny from Pepper's 'reward'.  "Master, please, anything, want to play, want to be full, please, Master Bruce can fuck my ass and Mistress Natasha can use my cock and, please, Master, fill my mouth, I can take it, please, Pet can take it..."  
  
Tony huffed in surprise.  "That's pretty detailed, Pet, have you been thinking about that?"  
  
"I can be good, Pet can be good and make Master and his Sirs and Mistresses happy, please, I can do it, I can be so good..." Steve groaned, his hips jerking as he spoke.  
  
"God, I almost wish I could go again for that," Pepper hissed, moving away.  
  
Bruce unzipped his pants and his cock nearly bounced as it was freed from the zipper.  They were undressed within minutes and Tony was coddling Steve on the mat by the time they were ready.  Natasha had been wet since they stepped off the elevator.  
  
"You'll have to be good, Pet, don't come and follow our instructions.  Pet is not in charge..."  
  
"Thank you for using your Pet, Master," Steve moaned, his eyes locked on Tony's stiff dick, desperate.  
  
"It's completely unfair that you have such a beautiful Pet," Bruce said, smoothing his hands over Steve's ass as he sat down on the mat.  "Come here and take my cock.  Mistress Natasha is going to drive," he smiled.  
  
Natasha watched Steve crawl to Bruce and spread his legs so Bruce could line up his cock with his ass so Steve could seat himself fully, biting his lip to muffle his moan.  
  
"Please, Mistress Natasha," Steve pleaded when she stood over him.  "Please use my cock, please, I can take more, Sir."  He bucked his hips and Bruce choked out a breath as Steve tried to get him deeper.  
  
Bruce leaned back, pulling Steve down with him so she could straddle Steve and take his cock in her hand.  She squeezed and Steve grunted.  She moved the head of his cock against her dripping pussy and took him inside.  She had to bite back her own moan from his girth filling her up.  
  
"More, please, Master, fuck my face," Steve gasped, thrusting upwards to fill her and then jerking his hips down to fill himself with Bruce's cock.  Bruce wrapped his arms around Steve and was playing with his nipples and Natasha couldn't look away, grinding her body down to hit her spots with his impressive cock and frenetic motion.  
  
Tony fisted his cock and moved over to smear precum over Steve's lips.  "Remember, Pet is not allowed to come.  Suck, swallow, but don't come," Tony said, pushing inside.  His head slipped back as Steve started sucking him furiously.  "Jesus fuck, Pet's mouth is so hot..."  
  
"Pet is hot all over," Natasha said.  
  
"Fuck him, Natasha, or I'm going to flip him open and fuck him in half," Bruce said suddenly.  
  
Tony laughed softly.  "Hear that, Pet?  Master Bruce likes your pretty ass..."  
  
Steve's eyes were glazed with lust and Natasha could follow instructions, too, and began a faster rhythm, slamming her body down.  
  
"Yeah, Pet, so good, suck that cock, so good," Pepper chimed in, guiding Steve's head on and off Tony's cock.  
  
It had been too long since she'd had a good orgy.  


* * *

  
Natasha sat with Pepper while Tony and Bruce settled Pet with a plug and let him clean them with his tongue.  "I understand the edging kink, but isn't it cruel that he's not allowed to touch himself?"  
  
Pepper smiled.  "That's one of Steve's original requests, but Pet's learned a few tricks.  Tony, mind if Natasha and I feed Pet?  I want him to put on his show for us."  
  
Tony smiled, winking at them before looking down at Steve.  "Up, Pet, Mistress Pepper has treats."  
  
Steve crawled over to the couch and looked at Pepper expectantly, the plug in his ass moving from his unconscious urge to be fucked.  
  
"Do you remember how to beg, Pet?  Beg for your treats, but don't come.  Make sure you slick yourself up first," Pepper said before turning to Natasha.  "It's undeniably hot to watch him get fucked, but he's a beautiful creature on his own."  
  
Natasha agreed when she watched Steve slather his hands with lube before gripping his hard dick in one hand and clasping his balls with the other and straightening upright on his knees with his hungry blue eyes locked on Pepper.  He pumped his cock slowly, massaging his balls.  "Please, Mistress..."  
  
Pepper took a strawberry from a small cooler and held it out.  "Beg, Pet, harder."  
  
Steve groaned and began fisting himself furiously, his hand working his nuts like an exercise ball.  "Please...please please..."  
  
"Good pet, don't come, but keep begging," Pepper said, offering him another strawberry from her fingertips.  
  
Natasha and Pepper took turns feeding him fruit until his lips were stained red and his hands were clenching around his cock and balls urgently.  
  
"Okay, Pet, you can stop, I still want to use your ass again before you come," Tony said.  
  
Steve stuttered in place and came in his fist with a cry.  
  
Tony tsked.  "Naughty Pet, clean up your mess and then Time Out."  
  
Steve whimpered but immediately lowered his head and began licking up his come from the mat.  
  
"We pushed him a little far, does he have to?" Bruce asked.  
  
Tony gave him a scolding look.  "We talked about this, he needs consistency."  He turned back to Steve.  "Give Master your plug and go to Time Out."  
  
Steve obediently tugged the butt plug from his ass and crawled into the cage.  His ass, cock and balls were fully on display as he lowered his head to the pillow.  Natasha couldn't believe he was hard again but it was the supersoldier serum that made him this voracious in the first place.  
  
"It's hard not to spoil him," Tony said, taking a seat and keeping his attention on the cage.  "But he knows better.  We've been training Pet to beg, but he can't seem to control himself."  
  
Pepper rolled her eyes.  "He's fine when it's just me, but Tony's his master and Pet can't control himself when he knows he's watching."  
  
Steve was utterly still in the cage but she could see his asshole contracting from the urge to fuck.  
  
"If I let him use his mouth, can he come out?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Spoiled," Tony said.  "Up, Pet, Master Bruce needs you."  


* * *

 


End file.
